


Mysterious

by Retroblaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Made-up Cryptozoology, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retroblaster/pseuds/Retroblaster
Summary: Making flower crowns is hard…





	Mysterious

**Author's Note:**

> mys·te·ri·ous \mis-ˈtir-ē-əs\ adj 1 a : of, relating to, or constituting mystery b : exciting wonder, curiosity, or surprise while baffling efforts to comprehend or identify : mystifying 2: stirred by or attracted to the inexplicable

“Ugg, I give up!” you whine, slumping in defeat.   
“Don’t give up, you’ll get the hang of it eventually.” Luna said weaving another flower into her flower loop.  
You sigh, looking at the mess of blossoms in front of you. You had to face it: you were completely rubbish at making flower crowns, though that didn’t stop Luna from spending several hours trying to teach you. Yours would always turn out too loose and misshapen while Luna’s were exquisitely perfect. 

“Here, you can have this one.” The blond says softly, placing the flower crown she just finished on your head. You look up into her mysterious blue-gray eyes and smile, blushing slightly at the close proximity.  
“Thanks Luna.”   
Her eyes are so deep and swirling with mystifying, almost forbidden, knowledge that you couldn’t even begin to guess what she was thinking.   
“You know what I see when I look at you?” she finally asks. You bite your lip trying to decide if that was rhetorical or not. Apparently it was because she answers her own question a few seconds later.   
“I see the most beautiful swarm of Venusulias.” She says, smiling at you serenely.

You pause for a second trying to remember what Venusulias were, but remembered quickly. After hanging out with Luna so long you were sure you knew more about wizard cryptids than you did about actual mystical creatures.

Upon the realization you blush. “You mean the fairies that appear around your true love?” you ask hesitantly.

“You’re getting better at your magizoology.” She comments before getting up and walking away leaving you alone in the clearing with nothing more that you flustered thought and a perfectly made flower crown.


End file.
